Cuando conocí a Simon Bolivar en persona
by LinkJS
Summary: Como una vida rutinaria se convierte en una aventura con la Ayuda de un personaje Historico. (Ultima edicion: 08/10/2016)


**Cuando conocí a Simón Bolívar en persona**

* * *

Érase una vez en el año 2011, en Maracaibo, exactamente en la parroquia Idelfonso Vásquez, se encontraba un barrio llamado Rafito Villalobos, ahí, vivía un chico muy peculiar, él era amigo de su Vecino Jaan, pero eso no es importante, por la razón de que el protagonista era uno, bueno dos. El primero vivía en la calle 27 av. 27, llamado Jégro, un chico de 14 años; sus rasgos físicos eran muy diferentes a lo de su amigo, pero sin duda tenían algo en común su amistad; si describimos a Jégro seria: blanco, de ojos azules, pelo liso, castaño, musculoso, un chico de 14 años rico con guardaespaldas, carros, choferes y una casa de dos pisos bien bacana, para ser franco, usaba una gorra Nike con bermuda para andar por ahí, al momento de salir usa un pantalón de 48.000 Bsf combinada con una chemise y por ultimo una gorra, sin olvidar que su casa era de 2 pisos, con respecto a su personalidad era, muy pecoso(odioso),engreído , con un carácter fuerte ,dispuesto a resolver cualquier problemas que la vida le coloque, utilizando el dinero.

Jaan por el contrario su casa contaba con 3 pisos, en su forma de ser era más odioso que Jégro, la forma en que gastaba, el dinero, comprando cosas que los demás no podían, ni siquiera llegar a comprar pagando por toda la vida, sus rasgos físicos, le asemejaba un poco pero no era igual Jégro; como qué, él era más blanco, sus ojos eran azules, era rubio y era mayor a Jégro, en fin eso no importa aquí, lo que sí importa es el desenlace de esta historia, acabo de mencionar los rasgos físicos de cada uno, donde viven, pero no le he dicho como viven.

Jégro estudia en C. Madre Elisa Jaramillo junto con Jaan, el colegio no era el mejor colegio de todo sino como un lugar donde podían presumir su dinero, sus compañeros siempre les pedían dinero, más en los día festivo. No importa la fecha exacta aunque si se le mencionara algunas serian: en diciembre para la navidad, enero como día de reyes; el primer año que cursaron allí después de pasar esa fecha, nunca les volvieron a pedir, por la sencilla razón de que se defendían cada vez que les pedían, Jesús unos de los guardaespaldas de Jégro, agarra a patadas a cualquiera que se acercaba a él y Jaan con Agustín su fiel guardaespaldas.

En la temporada estudiantil, sus vidas eran rutinarias sin embargo, el entretenimiento nunca faltaba así como la conexión a internet, por medio del teléfono y el Compót en miniatura, una laptop táctil, pequeña como un teléfono, pero mejor, todos estos gastos, podrían hacer de la comunidad donde vivía, un mejor lugar, solo con 100.000.000Bsf podría hacer de ese barrio pobre, un lugar mejor tal vez, pero nuestros protagonistas no pensaban en esto. Su popularidad era tan grande que las chicas del colegio y de su comunidad hacían filas para saludarlo a la época de ahora.

Un día mientras que regresaban del liceo ( **Secundaria** ), video chateaban en Twiter, Facebook, Messenger, Snap Chat, Whatsapp, Ask y Hotmail al mismo tiempo, de lo aburrido que fue la clase de cátedra, al llegar a sus casas se despiden de Marco y Damián los choferes personales de su familia pero como sus padres andan en una cita de trabajo en China, los dos recibieron el día libre, así que dejaron a los chicos en sus casa y se fueron, ante de en entrar a sus casas vieron una luz extraña que bajaba del cielo cuando empezó a agarrar forma, se convirtió en Simón Bolívar, los dos asombrado por lo que estaban viendo no podían creerlo.

-¡A la carga mis valientes!-Dijo Simón Bolívar

Jégro sorprendido por lo que dijo y mirando fijamente su caballo blanco dice:

-¡Mira Simón Bolívar en persona!-

-¡No, no puede ser Simón Bolívar está muerto! ¡Esto es imposible!- Menciono Jaan igualmente asombrado.

-¡Pero qué haced vosotros aquí y donde estará mi ejercito!- Exclama Simón Bolívar

-¡No manches, este es Simón Bolívar!- Le dice Jaan a Jégro

-¿Por qué el padre de la patria estaría aquí?- Menciona Jégro

-¡Ustedes! ¿Son de mi ejército?- Le pregunta Simón Bolívar

-¿Ejercito? ¡El único ejército que yo conozco es el de los soldados verdes que yo jugaba antes!- Le dice Jaan a Jégro.

-¡No creo que se refiera a ese tipo de ejercito Jaan si es Simón Bolívar seguro debe pensar que está en una guerra de esa que él combatía!- Le reafirma Jégro

-¡Os atreves a burlar de mí! ¡Quienes seréis!- Le pregunta Simón Bolívar

-¡Yo soy Jégro!- Le responde Jégro

-¡Yo soy Jaan! ¡Y como podrás ver somos los más ricos de esta parte!- Responde también Jaan.

-¡Pero acaso no ayudáis a tu comunidad, a tener un lugar equitativo de dinero, esto le debería dar vergüenza tanto dinero que tiene y no son capaces de ayudar a su semejante!- Le reprocha Simón Bolívar a los dos

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡La gente no pudo tener la misma suerte que nosotros!- Le menciona Jaan a Simón

-¡Tal vez no tuvieron los mismos que ustedes, pero podéis hacer la diferencia!-Le dijo Simón Bolívar a Jaan

Un carro estaba pasando, por la calle, al momento de pitar, el caballo se asustó tirando a Simón al suelo, sin perder tiempo Jégro intenta detener al caballo aunque la intención era buena, no fue suficiente para detenerlo, Jaan no lo pensó más de dos veces y fue a buscar a Jesús para que lo acompañara, Jégro llamo a Marco con la confianza de que iba a cancelar su tiempo libre para venir a ayudarlo a buscar el caballo, por casualidad Jesús no estaba haciendo nada y Marco estaba tan aburrido que decidió regresar a la casa de los jefes; a ver a donde iba a ir y para donde era eso que iban hacer, su Gallardo estaba listo para salir, pero. ¿En dónde lo iban a buscar? Es una pregunta que le llegaba en la mente a Jégro, preocupado de verdad por el problema de Simón Bolívar.

Simon Bolivar se sorprende al ver el carro que viene hacia los chicos y pregunta:

-¿Qué tipo de carruaje es este? ¿Dónde esconden los caballos?-Pregunta Simon Bolivar curioso.

-En el motor, viejito-Responde Jaan.

Sin más que pensar todos se subieron al carro, pasearon por todo el barrio y vieron que estaba en el campo, Simón con una sonrisa le da las gracias por haber hallado su caballo, se monta y justo cuando está en la carretera, un camión tres cincuenta se lo lleva por delante con caballo y todo, asombrado por eso se despierta Jégro, se quita los lentes en 3D apagando el televisor LCD de 150 pulgadas.

-¡Parece que se lo fue un sueño! ¡Creo que la película de Destino Final 5 me causo una pesadilla muy espantosa, ver como el padre de la patria era llevado por un carro es horrible, lo importante es lo que aprendí a no ser tan egoísta!- Dice Jégro para sí mismo.

Sale de su casa y habla con Jaan, cuando lo escucha este lo llama loco y se echa a reír pero por casualidad un chamo que estaba cortando el Árbol cerca de ellos, atraviesa la moto cierra a Jégro, dejándolo muerto en suelo.

Jaan grita del dolor de la muerte de su amigo y fue tantos gritos, que se despertó. Se quitó los lentes, dirigiéndose a hablar con su amigo, cuando lo ve, los dos comienza hablar del sueño que tuvieron abriendo conciencia de lo mal que se han portado todo esto último año, comenzaron a crear una comunidad; reconocida por la manera en que se podían ver los habitantes, vivían justos, claro, no igual a los dos fundadores de La Fundación de Niños con Cáncer, y todo esto fue posible gracias una simple película de terror.

Pero lo más importante uno puede cambiar la forma de ser si hay otra persona que te apoya, aunque uno mismo sin la ayuda de nadie, podemos cambiar la forma de pensar y actuar ya que siempre vamos a tener un defecto corregible.

* * *

 **FIN**

. . .

Los sé, lo sé, la historia es patética, ¡pero me ayudo a ganar un 20/20 en la clase de castellano!

 **Gracias a Fox Mcleoud por reportar los horrores gramaticales y de ortografia, ya corregi la mayoria**

 **Para Fox Mcleoud:** _Muchas Gracias por tu rewiev. Y tambien gracias por aportar tu punto de vista, me alegra que te alla parecido interesante la idea._


End file.
